bakuganteamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawling Page!
This is the page to talk about Brawling and keep track of all of the brawls taken place in the 'Brawling Room'. Proctors Please put your name here if you want to be proctor. You need to have a good understanding of the rules & strategies. Our first proctor is Okniwy. Our second proctor is Agent A. Brawls Rules Show Brawl Each Brawler has one Bakugan, one Trap or Gear, six Ability cards (three Blue, two Red, one Green), three Gate cards (Gold, Silver, Copper), and 500 life energy. The turn order will be determined by the Proctor. The challenger places a Gate card down. Both players then place their Bakugan on the gate. They battle, and the gate is not opened yet. Both Brawlers take turns doing one of the following; *Play an ability. *Place a Trap or Gear. *Pass. In addition to those options, the Gate card's controller may open the Gate. The battle is over when both Brawlers pass consecutively. The Brawler that lost the battle takes the difference between the Bakugan's G powers and subtracts it from their life energy. When a Brawler has 0 life energy, they lose. Between battles, all Bakugan, Traps and Gears, and Blue ability cards are moved from the Brawlers' Used Piles to their Unused Piles. (Gate cards and Red and Green Ability cards stay in the Used Pile.) Abilities with a Power Level (Number in top right corner) may not be played until the number of Gates in both Brawlers Used Piles equals or exceeds that Level. At any time that a Brawler forgets to provide information on a Bakugan, Trap, Gear, Ability, or Gate that should be public knowledge, the proctor may request that Brawler to announce the missing information. (NOTE: This format is not acknowledged by SEGA/Spinmaster''. Super Evolution Bakugan and some Gates and Abilities cannot work in this format.)'' Normal Brawl Each Brawler has three Bakugan, three Ability cards (Red, Blue, Green), and three Gate cards (Gold, Silver, Copper). Each brawler may have up to two Traps and/or Gears, but may also have as few as none. The turn order will be determined by the Proctor. The challenger will place a Gate Card down.'' They then roll until two bakugan are on the Card. The challenger then opens the card, and they brawl. You can also add Traps and/or Gears to the fight and play Abilities''.' Abilities with a Power Level (Number in top right corner) may not be played until the number of Gates in both Brawler's Used Piles equals or exceeds that Level. At any time that a Brawler forgets to provide information on a Bakugan, Trap, Gear, Ability, or Gate that should be public knowledge, the Proctor may request that Brawler to announce the missing information. Two Versus Two Brawl ''Each Brawler has three Bakugan, three Ability cards (Red, Blue, Green), and three Gate cards (Gold, Silver, Copper). The teams share their Used Pile and can have up to six Traps and/or Gears between them; that is to say, if one Brawler has only one Trap or Gear, their partner may have five; if they have none, their partner may have six, but both can have as few as none. The turn order will be determined by the Proctor, but will always be; Team one, Brawler one -> Team two, Brawler one -> Team one, Brawler two -> Team two, Brawler two -> Repeat One of the people on the challenging side places a Gate at the start of the match. The first team with six Gates in their used pile wins the game. Abilities with a Power Level (Number in top right corner) may not be played until the number of Gates in both teams Used Piles equals or exceeds that Level. At any time that a Brawler forgets to provide information on a Bakugan, Trap, Gear, Ability, or Gate that should be public knowledge, the proctor may request that Brawler to announce the missing information. FAQ Show Brawl *''Awesome! Now we can Brawl like on the show! So, If my Bakugan wins a battle with a difference of 500 G or higher, Do I take my opponents Bakugan?'' **No. You just win the match. ( Your opponent's 500 life force + you winning a battle by 500 G = Instant pwnage.) *''If my Bakugan has 300 or less G power, am I no longer allowed to take actions?'' **No. That was a silly rule, the show doesn't even use it anymore. *''Can I do a Double/Triple Ability?'' **No! Only one Ability may be played on a battle turn. *''Lync used two Bakugan, and Marucho once used Preyas, Minx Elfin, And Tripod Epsilon. Why One Bakugan only then?'' **Because the show doesn't really care about the rules, it cares about the best way to give me a migraine. Reference Cards *''Do Reference cards count as Ability cards? Do they go to the Used Pile with their Gear?'' **No, and a thousand times no. Reference cards never go into the Unused or Used Piles. If you manage to retrieve a Gear from the Used Pile, it will not lose its effects. *''I bought a Gear and a Super Evolution Bakugan. Do I have to use the included Reference cards?'' **For the Battle Gear, no; you can use the Gear for just the G power boost. (But why would you?) The Super Evolution Bakugan, on the other hand, does need its Reference card to work, so you do have to use that one.